


savior of the lady in white

by summerdayghost



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Drug Addiction, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Audra was familiar with poison.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips
Kudos: 4





	savior of the lady in white

Audra was familiar with poison. It first entered her veins since when she was thirteen, faking smiles on some sitcom. Things were different now, she’d mostly ditched the small screen for the silver over a decade ago now, but the poison remained. The gossip column predicted she’d die before thirty and at twenty-nine she still had time.

Billie was barely out of college but Audra felt like the child in her presence. She spoke slowly and when their fingertips brushed Audra felt as if Billie would teach her what it was to be saved and forge a familiarity with love.


End file.
